Lo inevitable
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: A veces, hacer lo que realmente deseas, es inevitable.


**Discaimer: los personajes que utilizo en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a Dreamworks.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mi querida esposa, Sarah :3 espero y te guste, querida, aunque sea un poco jeje**

* * *

><p>Hiccup caminaba desesperadamente por la isla de Berk, ahora todo estaba perdido, ¡y todo pasó tan rápido! Él no previó esto, con apenas en su primer año como jefe.<p>

Todo pareciese como una terrible pesadilla, primero, el peligro de extinción de dragones. Hace ya varios meses que una misteriosa enfermedad llegó al archipiélago, que fue acabando de a poco con los dragones, empezando por los pequeños y acabando ahora, con los más fuertes.

Y esta pesadilla no acaba aún, pues gracias a un traidor de la isla, dio inicio a una tremenda batalla, uniéndose los berserker, quien buscaban un buen pretexto para vengarse de su humillación años atrás. Quién lo diría, quién diría que Gustav terminara siendo un peor traidor que el anciano de Mildew, pues él solo buscaba reconocimiento, marcar su nombre, empezando con acabar con su propia isla, ¡vaya tontería! Llegó mencionar Snotlout.

El resto fue solo caos y destrucción, con pocos dragones sanos y escases de armas, se las vio difícil la batalla, sobre todo si estamos hablando de berserker, esos maniáticos vikingos que aman la locura, y más el jefe, Dagur.

A duras penas, ganaron la batalla, y eso fue gracias a que Gustav no fuera a final de cuentas, capaz de matar al jefe de la tribu, Hiccup. Estaba ya indefenso, fácil lo pudo haber matado pero, él realmente no es así. Patético, eso fue la reacción de Dagur, al ver a su nuevo aliado rendirse. Y aunque los berserker intentaron seguir peleando, extrañamente, dieron la retirada los pocos que quedaron.

Hiccup suspiró, al ver las casas destruidas y los pocos sobrevivientes recuperarse en el gran salón, él definitivamente no estaba listo para esto. Nadie lo estaba. Y aunque parece que todo al fin había acabado, no es así, aún tenía algo con que lidiar, los dragones.

La epidemia aún no cesaba, y lo peor, esa enfermedad le dio ahora a Toothless, su dragón. Entró al establo de dragones, donde yacían los dragones enfermos, que cada vez eran menos. Vio a su dragón, y tragarse el nudo en su garganta, cada vez lucía peor, sus ojos perdieron brillo, al igual que sus escamas, ya no tenía fuerza y según Valka, ya no comía.

– No debiste. – Le dijo, quebrantándose la voz mientras se sentaba a su lado – no debiste luchar en esa estúpida guerra si sabías que estabas en esa condición, debiste quedarte, con los otros. – Hiccup sabía que reclamarle ahora sería tonto, conoce a Toothless, era obvio que no dejaría a Hiccup solo en esa batalla, lo ama demasiado que fingió no estar enfermo para estar a su lado. Pero aun así, le reclamó.

Toothless no le respondió, solo abrió sus ojos, entendiendo el sentir de su jinete, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sin él, Hiccup puede que no haya sobrevivido contra esos lunáticos, y Hiccup lo sabe también.

Otro suspiro, y más relajado, acarició la cabeza de Toothless, dejando salir una pequeña lágrima.

– Eres un tonto – exclamó – pudiste haber muerto allá, pudiste…. – otro nudo en su garganta, recordar lo sucedido y lo que pudo suceder le dolía demasiado, se siente responsable de todo. – perdóname.

Se recostó a su lado y abrazó en cuello del reptil, sollozando al fin todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

– No quiero perderte, Tooth, por favor tienes que resistir, te necesito. – le lloró, Toothless se conmovió al escucharlo e intentó consolarlo, cubriendo al chico con su ala.

"_jamás voy a dejarte, lucharé solo por ti" _le intentó decir Toothless a su vikingo dando conmovidos górgoros, que con trabajo lograba exclamar. Hiccup acarició las frías escamas de su dragón, sí que fue un estúpido en no darse cuenta el mal estado que se encontraba Toothless, pero estaba tan concentrado en esos berserker, Fishlegs tenía razón, debió proteger a todos los dragones de la batalla.

Se abrazó aún más de su dragón, rogando a los dioses que esto termine pronto, perdió a mucha gente en esa batalla, y a muchos dragones en esa epidemia, perder ahora a Toothless lo derrumbaría por completo. Los sollozos siguieron, ahora estaba más que claro, la falta que le hacía a su vida.

Desde antes lo había notado, su amor por él no era normal para empezar. Sabía que no era fraternal, sino algo más, mucho más. Jamás se lo dijo, eso sí, por obvias razones. Ese amor no estaba bien, o al menos, para la sociedad sería mal visto y no sería aceptado.

En más de una ocasión intentó demostrárselo, sobre todo en aquellos vuelos nocturnos, pero cobardemente, no hizo absolutamente nada. ¡Oh pero cuan arrepentido está ahora! Bien podría ser este su última vez juntos. No. será mejor no pensar en eso, se dijo, secando, nuevamente sus lágrimas. Toothless podrá salir de esta, sabe que lo hará.

Un ronroneo sintió en el pecho del dragón. Le estaba hablando, seguramente sabe su sentir en esos momentos, como si en ese momento estuvieran conectado. Vaya tontería, como si de veras se pudiera hacer eso, sin embargo, alivió fue lo que sintió al "escuchar" a su dragón, y con un susurro, le agradeció.

Bien, este no es momento de pensar en sus líos "amorosos", tenía algo importante con que lidiar ahora, los restos de la guerrilla y control de epidemia, pensó. Pero con apenas recapitular lo sucedido, le cayó de peso el cansancio, y gracias a los arrullos de Toothless, fue inevitable caer dormido.

No soñó, pero si descansó.

Toothless levantó su cabeza para beber un poco de agua, estar con su humano le dio energía y ánimos para beber. Y la verdad es que se sentía un poco mejor, ya no se sentía tan moribundo como hace algunas horas atrás.

Miró a Hiccup por unos momentos. ¡Cómo le gusta complicarse las cosas a ese pobre Hiccup! Tantas cosas se pudieron haber evitado si no fuese por la inseguridad e inmadurez de él. Pero no tenía caso discutir eso ahora, es joven, y esta experiencia le ayudará con el tiempo.

Ser jefe es difícil, y más para alguien tan egoísta como Hiccup. Una parte de Tooth amaba eso de él. Tanto que llegó planear llevárselo, solo para él, de Berk, y jamás volver a esa maldita isla que corrompen al chico. Más su escapada nunca se llevó a cabo, Hiccup no abandonaría este lugar tan fácil, ¡y mucho menos con este embrollo! Toothless gruñó para sí mismo. En su interior, odia Berk.

Se acercó un poco a su jinete para regalarle una lamida, pero cuando estaba por cubrir de saliva el rostro del castaño, una idea le llegó en la mente.

Ya no tienen por qué soportar otra guerra, otra traición y ningún capricho de los humanos. Toothless sonrió. Se le había ocurrido escapar, aprovechando la situación.

Bebió más agua y comió el pescado que tenía olvidado, y una vez seguro de que Hiccup estaba bien dormido, se levantó. Solo hizo un gesto de incomodidad cuando Toothless se levantó, pero volvió a acurrucarse, sin abrir siquiera una pestaña.

Bien, Toothless caminó por el establo, ya no había personas debido a la hora, solo estaban los dragones enfermos. Las ganas de huir lo ayudaron a mejorar su estado sorprendentemente. Al salir, verificó si estaba Gothi cuidando, o Fishlegs. No había rastro de ellos. Perfecto.

Al regresar, Hiccup ya estaba despierto.

– ¿Toothless? ¿Qué haces? ¿Ya te sientes mejor, chico? – le preguntó acercándose al dragón, este le contestó animadamente con górgoros y saltillos, y con una sonrisa ladeada, lo abrazó. – Me alegro mucho, amigo, pero creo que será mejor que te recuestes y descanses un poco.

Toothless fue hacia donde se encontraba su silla de montar, rogándole salir.

– ¿Lo que quieres es volar? No lo sé, aunque estés mejor, lo mejor será no salir. – repitió, pero Toothless volvió a insistir. – ¿Estás seguro? Está bien, pero si veo que tu salud empeora, nos regresamos. – y Toothless asintió, más animado, convencerlo de salir fue más fácil, pero claro. Hiccup lo que más ama es volar con él sobre todas las cosas.

Una vez puesto su montadura, emprendieron vuelo.

Hiccup necesitaba esto. Volar sobre las nubes le aclaró su mente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó, quería asegurarse si era verdad su mejora, Toothless asintió – me alegro, espero y los demás dragones se recuperen igual.

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer, Tooth? Muchos me dicen que ejecute a Gustav, otros que lo exilie por traición. Además, sé que Dagur volverá, y no quiero otra guerra, ya perdí demasiadas personas en esta. – y continuó desahogándose. Toothless solo se limitó a escuchar.

"_Ya todo acabará, ya verás."_ pensó el dragón.

– Ya lo sabía, no nací para ser jefe, yo no soy como mi padre, y aunque me digan que solo es el comienzo, que aprenderé, más seguro me siento que no estoy hecho para esto. – Chilló, eso Toothless ya lo sabía, y más seguro estaba de hacer su plan de escape.

Al dar su tercera vuelta, Hiccup quiso regresar, sin ninguna idea sobre qué hacer, aunque tampoco pensó demasiado. Pero en vez de volver, Toothless lo llevó más lejos de Berk.

– ¿Tooth? ¿A dónde vamos? Ya debemos regresar, y sigues enfermo, lo recuerdas. – dijo intentando tomar el control del vuelo, pero fue inútil. – ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Vámonos. – reclamó, y de nuevo no obedeció.

Después de media hora de vuelo llenas de amenazas inútiles de Hiccup, llegaron a una de las tantas pequeñas islas que Hiccup había encontrado. Cuando aterrizaron, Hiccup bajó molesto.

– ¡Por el nombre de Thor! ¡¿Me puedes decir que fue eso?! ¡Llévame de regreso, ahora! – le gritó, Toothless a su vez, le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla. – ¡No! nada de eso, no sé qué traes entre manos, pero definitivamente no. – lamida. – No. – y después se relajó, sentándose en una roca cercana.

No tenía sentido discutir, sabía que si lo habían llevado lejos es por una buena razón, como detesta esa falta de comunicación entre los dos. Vio el horizonte, hacia donde Berk se ubica. Suspiró, ¿Qué diría su padre sobre esto? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su situación? Era absurdo pensar en eso, primeramente porque ya no está, ya no más. Y segundo, él no es su padre.

– Ya no quiero esto. – se levantó. – Pensarás que soy cobarde, pero ya no quiero más esto, ser jefe, no puedo, me rindo.

¡Solo mira! A mi primer año y tuve problemas. No más, me cansé. – dijo. – y ni siquiera pude proteger a los dragones, lo que pensé que era lo único que soy bueno, no es así.

Toothless comprendió sus palabras, y sonrió, se acercó al chico y le dio un cabezazo en la espalda, luego, le hizo una señal hacia el lado contrario de Berk.

– ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Quieres que, huyamos? – por fin entendió. – Toothless, no lo sé.

"_Vamos, Hiccup. Sé que es lo que más deseas."_

– Pero, no está bien, además, sigues enfermo.

"_Soy fuerte, puedo resistir."_

– No, no puedo huir solo así, ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¿Qué dirá mi mamá? O Astrid, o todos los demás…

"_¿Acaso eso importa? Ellos lo olvidarán."_

–…Y no debo dejarles en esa situación tan delicada.

"_Han sobrevivido en peores situaciones."_

Hiccup no dejaba de dar vueltas, y aunque exclamaba más desventajas que ventajas, se convencía más en huir. Tardó en admitirlo, pero le emocionaba esa idea, ir en contra, escapar y hacer lo que más anhelaba, conocer el mundo al lado de su amado dragón.

Al fin tomó la decisión. Acarició la cabeza de su dragón afirmando lo que Toothless quería escuchar, y no necesitó palabras. Lo montó y se fueron a las afueras del archipiélago, listos para una nueva vida.

Vaya sorpresa que tendrán los Hooligans cuando se enteren. Enterarse que su jefe, el "orgullo de Berk", como solía decirle su padre, escapó de la situación egoístamente, renunciando el puesto. Pero será lo mejor, se quiso convencer Hiccup, confió ciegamente que lograrán salir de esta.

Lo odiarán, pero no le importa, ya no más. Y lo mejor. Puede que su relación con Toothless avance al fin, sin miedos ni prejuicios.

– Soy de lo peor. – se dijo riendo.

"_somos lo peor." _


End file.
